


Unexpected Visit

by AllyAdler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyAdler/pseuds/AllyAdler
Summary: When Irene Adler shows up at 221B Baker Street unannounced, things aren't as they seem....





	1. The Woman

The night was dark as they always appeared to be in Central London. Rain beat down on the window of 221B Baker Street and Sherlock stood by, watching the bare streets, filled only by passing taxis every now and again. It was quiet. Too quiet. He craved work, he craved cases and mental stimulation, but at the present time, work had been slow for the consulting detective. Moriarty was nothing but a name now, and even then, he had started to become a legend or myth more than a real man. John sat on his usual seat, reading the newspaper by the light of the wood-fire. He too had noticed the recent quiet patch. They had them every now and again, but this one seemed to be dragging on for a lifetime. 

So as you could imagine, both men jumped from their positions when there was a knock on the door. But the person on the other side wasn't who they'd expected at all. John was first to see her, as he'd been closer to the entrance of the flat. His mouth formed an 'O' shape as his eyes raked over the woman. The Woman. It was Irene Adler. But not as he was used to seeing her. With out uttering a word she stepped inside the flat and flopped down on Sherlock's armchair. The consulting detective turned to look at her as she did so, and he glanced back towards John who gave him a puzzled look. 

"Well well. We meet again, Miss Adler." His voice was scratchy due to the long time between vocalizations.

She simply let out a sigh in response, and began the lengthy task of trying to untangle her hair which had been partially matted due to the heavy rain outside. She was dressed in a plain shirt and sweatpants, and this time no stilettos on her feet. Sherlock didn't make mention of her appearance, he was simply shocked to see her. Though of course he wasn't about to say so. 

"Can we help you with something?" John asked, finally making his way from the door across to the chair she was seated on. 

She flicked her eyes upwards and glanced between John first, then Sherlock.

"They're after me." Her voice was soft, almost scared, though neither man could imagine The Woman to be truly frightened.

"Who are?"

"Moriarty's bloody men, John!" Her voice raised this time, a look of anger coming across her face.

"What? No...Moriarty is dead, he's--"

"He may be, but his men are not." Irene interrupted, clearly not interested in John's take on the events.

She turned her head towards Sherlock now and looked him up and down, before standing up and strolling out of the room. Irene made her way towards the bedroom, opening the cupboard and retrieving one of Sherlock's shirts. She slipped it on after shedding her own, soaked clothing and then walked back out into the living area.

"There. Much better." A small smile came across her lips. She seemed rather relaxed for someone who was being supposedly hunted by Moriarty's men.

John gave Sherlock yet again, a puzzled look, and Sherlock simply raised his eyebrows in response.

"Miss Adler, how can we help you?" The consulting detective asked. He couldn't deny the feeling deep within his stomach that stirred at the sight of her in one of his shirts. 

Sherlock had claimed for a long time that sentiment was a disadvantage, but Irene had always challenged that within him. She had always made him have arguments in his own head about what was right and wrong. She had always made him feel something that he'd never felt before, and this both worried and excited him.

"I need nothing more than to stay here for a week or two while I get myself back on my feet." She decided to leave out the part about her having found work in a local brothel as it was the only way she could make an income without being too public with her name. Moriarty's men would find her in an instant if she were to get a proper job.

Sherlock nodded before turning back to the window he'd been looking out of earlier. Irene walked to the bedroom and flopped herself down on his bed, getting comfortable and fell asleep within a minute. She hadn't had a proper rest in weeks, possibly months. It was much needed. 

\-----------

The morning after was a confusing one. Both for Irene and for Sherlock. Irene opened her eyes to see the consulting detective laying mere millimeters away from her face. A smile crept onto her face and she ran her thumb gently along his lower lip.

"Good morning." She whispered, leaning in close to his ear.

His eyes flew open at her touch, but he wasn't alarmed. More intrigued than anything. For a split second an alarming thought crossed his mind. Had they..? Did they..? But then he remembered coming into his room to find her sounds asleep beneath the covers. He didn't wake her, but instead removed his shirt before climbing into bed beside her. He figured she could use the comfort of him being there. Or at least that's why he told himself he did it.

"Morning." He replied, his voice husky and deep.

The sound of his voice sent a shiver of liquid desire down Irene's spine, but she didn't act on it. Not yet anyway. They'd barely been back in contact for 12 hours. Sex was the last thing on his mind. It always was, though.

She slowly removed her hand from his face and gave another small smile of approval.

"How did they find you?" He asked

The smile instantly disappeared from her face, a sigh escaped her lips and she cast her eyes downwards.

"They found Kate first. Tortured her, god knows what else they did...and eventually they got it out of her, where I was." She said softly.

Sherlock swallowed hard, he didn't have a clue as to what he could say to comfort her. The tears started welling in her eyes and it was then that he realized just how affected by the situation she was. 

"They found me too. They...they.." She couldn't get any more out before the tears started flowing. The Dominatrix. The Dominatrix that had brought a nation to it's knees was crying before him. Sherlock was the last person on earth who knew how to console her.

Slowly he put his arm around her shoulders, rubbing small circles on her back before he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he knew that once he started he couldn't stop. The feeling of her lips against his was one that he had been craving to feel for so long and he wasn't about to give it up. Irene's eyes flew open and stayed like that for a few seconds before they closed and she began to reciprocate the kiss. She was almost as shocked as he was at the sudden action. But one thing was for certain, her tears stopped flowing and once again the devilish smile that had crossed her lips earlier was back. Perhaps this is what she had needed all along.


	2. Morning Rendezvous (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene gives Sherlock a morning delight

The kiss continued as the pair tangled themselves in each other’s arms. This is not what Sherlock had expected at all. Irene removed her lips from his, much to Sherlock’s dismay. A small sigh of disapproval left his lips, but the smile that still lingered on Irene’s lips promised there was more to come. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt that she was wearing before walking to the wardrobe once more.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, for once he had no clue as to what she had planned.

Irene simply hushed him and walked back to him, placing a finger on his lips.

“Just wait, you’ll see.”

She returned to the wardrobe once more and retrieved two ties this time, John’s presumably. Irene sauntered across the room, back towards the bed and rid herself of his shirt in the process. She was left only in her lacy black underwear and matching bra. Now this was the Irene Sherlock was more used to seeing. Her hair was immaculate once more, a large improvement on the tangled mess it had been the night before. But it would end up a mess again once he was through with her.

“Ahh, I see..” Sherlock said, eyeing off the suit ties she held in her hand.

The smile on Irene’s lips turned mischievous once more as she quickly pinned him to the bed, straddling his hips with her own. She made quick work of tying his left hand to the bedpost, and to her surprise Sherlock didn’t put up much of a fight. She raised her eyebrows in question and he just stared back at her, his eyes that almost resembled a galaxy now almost fully black with his dilated pupils. There was no denying that he wanted this just as much as she did.  
His right wrist was quick to match the left, being tied quickly and effectively to the opposite bedpost. Irene’s smile only grew as she watched him now try to squirm free from the bonds, testing them for strength. They held well, as he had expected. She was after all a dominatrix.  
She leaned down again for a kiss, tangling her hands in his hair and tugging at it gently. She loved the little noises of approval that he made. Irene’s attention then turned to his neck, she placed soft kisses there, gently biting at the sensitive skin as well. She moved further down his body, now reaching his chest which she also raked her nails down, leaving bright red trails upon his skin. When she finally reached the waistband of his trousers she looked up at him through her lashes and smiled once again. He tugged at the bonds, but they stayed firmly in place. She ran her hand over the ever hardening bulge beneath his pants and he couldn’t help but let out a small groan. He could only hope that John was still asleep next door.  
Irene started removing his trousers, continuing her trail of kisses upon the newly exposed flesh before her. When they were fully removed she then started on his boxer shorts, and Sherlock moaned once again. Within seconds he was fully naked before her, and a low animalistic growl came from deep in her throat.  
“My my, Mr Holmes, has something excited you?” She teased, running her hand across his bare erection.  
Sherlock struggled to respond, a moan coming once more from his lips. “I…yes…”  
She chuckled to herself before taking his length into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the tip and gently began to suck, making sure to keep her eyes connected with his as she did so. He arched his hips up so she could take more of him in, and Irene was only too happy to do so. Her dark hair fell forwards over him, tickling the sensitive skin around his cock and she chuckled once more, the laugh sending vibrations up his length. Yet another groan was heard from the consulting detective.   
Irene continued her ministrations for a few more minutes, and eventually he was groaning and cursing under his breath. When he was just about to reach the edge she removed her lips from his length, and a strangled cry fell from his lips.

“Why?” He asked, breathlessly

“My dear, I’ve waited years for this, let’s not spoil it prematurely..”

And with that his head fell back onto the pillows and Irene geared herself up for a second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you did :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this chapter won't be the best so hopefully you'll stick with me as I continue writing the story. There will be smut soon so I wouldn't worry about that ;)


End file.
